


Nine to Five

by fsalisbb



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Dominant Frank Iero, Emetophilia, M/M, Omorashi, Rimming, Seduction, Sex Toys, Slut Gerard Way, Spanking, Top Frank Iero, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsalisbb/pseuds/fsalisbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maid!Gerard with rich!IeroTwins because gerardsdaddy made me fall in love with the idea :o (I'll think up an actual summary soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



Gerard was on his knees in the bedroom, grunting slightly as he scrubbed at a particularly persistent stain in Anthony’s sheets with lemon scented stain remover. He wasn’t quite sure what time it was, yet time didn’t exactly matter anymore. As long as he got all his duties done for the day, he was free to do as he pleased around the house. More often than not this was going out into the garden and sitting amongst the flowers as he read his latest book from the library, but as the year was drawing to a close the weather had turned against this pastime. Instead, Gerard often could be found sitting in the library with his nose still buried in a book in favor of not catching the cold that was outside. 

That was what Gerard really wanted right now, some time to sit down. The room itself in which he was cleaning wasn’t uncomfortable and the lavish carpet was comforting beneath his knees, but the action of being on all fours all day was withering his lower back. Some days were worse than others; sometimes the brothers had parties and those were the worst days for Gerard’s back. Today wasn’t the worst of days, however it wasn’t the best. This damn stain was what was really bothering Gerard. It seemed to be ink, which was always a pain to get out. Anthony’s recent obsession with calligraphy had led to a lot of ink stains that were quickly becoming the bane of the maid’s existence. Gerard thought that bleach may have pulled out the deep blue shade, but it had simply turned it a gruesome purple shade that was really quite unappealing to the eye. 

Gerard leaned back and sat on his feet again, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Stupid stain. He stood up and looked at the sheets from afar, deciding that perhaps Anthony wouldn’t notice the lilac smear. This was his last job for the day anyway, and his stomach was angrily protesting at the lack of food that Gerard had eaten today by growling quite a bit. Gerard tugged down his skirt slightly which had ridden up while he’d been seated, and straightened out the sheets again. 

Gerard’s uniform was a variation of a French maid’s uniform. His waist was synched inwards with the corset style bodice, his hips flaring out with the satin skirt which was trimmed with delicate white lace. The front of his skirt was adorned with a small white apron, more there for decoration over necessity. Gerard didn’t mind the uniform, he found the soft fabric felt luxurious against his skin, but sometimes he did wish that his ass wouldn’t be shown every time he bent over slightly or stood taller to grab something. His legs were covered with sheer black stockings, which drew upward to his hips by a black garter. Gerard would’ve never thought of wearing such scandalous clothing till coming here, but Frank had said that it was necessary. 

Gerard made his way downstairs slowly, passing through his favorite hallway on the way. He loved the ceiling in this room, the intricate artwork of some sort of religious scene that someone had taken the time to map out on the plaster. Gerard allowed himself to be distracted from his journey for a brief moment to stare up at it, his review of a certain woman’s body being interrupted by a playful voice. “Don’t you have something to be doing, Gerard?” Frank’s voice came from Gerard’s left, causing the maid to let out a small squeak of surprise. Gerard immediately bowed his head as a sign of respect. “I’m sorry sir, I was just admiring your hallway. It is truly something of great beauty. I’ve finished my duties for today and I was just on my way to get some dinner.” Gerard watched as Frank’s polished shoes slowly made their way across the marble floor, stopping a few feet away from him. “Yes, it is quite beautiful isn’t it?” Gerard heard Frank speak in an almost dreamy tone. “May I ask who painted it, sir?” Gerard smiled hopefully; Frank was silent for a brief moment before responding. “Go on down to the dinner hall, Gerard. The servant dinner will soon be gone.” Frank replied, causing Gerard to nod quickly. “Of course sir. Have a good evening.” Gerard bowed his head again, before slowly making his way past Frank. 

Gerard hurried down to where dinner was being served, now seriously worried about his first meal of the day being gone before he arrived. Luckily he poked his head through the entrance to find some servings still set out, although there were a few servants beginning to pack it up. Gerard managed to pour himself out himself a large helping of soup and snatch at least five rolls of bread before he went to sit down at the dining table. 

He was incredibly pleased that his job was closer to the brothers now and that he didn’t have his job in the kitchen anymore. Gerard used to have to clean up after everyone and it was truly a very grim task. He had switched jobs a few weeks ago with a boy that had been caught sniffing Anthony’s used boxers. Some people ate like true savages, leaving such a mess behind that was grotesque to clean up. Gerard carefully dipped his bread and sipped daintily at his soup, being considerate not to leave a mess behind as he knew that the master’s dinners were to be served soon after seeing as Gerard had come so late to the servant's dinner. Gerard allowed the soup to scald the back of his throat slightly as he rushed himself, not wanting to be the last one seated at the table. He was finished within another five minutes, and he carefully wiped his soup drizzled chin before standing up and placing his dishes on the tray to be washed. Gerard flashed a smile at the few servants that were standing around waiting to clear the table, before retreating and making his way up to the library for the evening.


	2. Dinner

The library was a very lavish room to Gerard’s delight. With the brother’s father being a very passionate reader in his lifetime, Gerard was blessed with such a lovely place to read to his own leisure. There seemed to be no end to the collection of books, and Gerard knew that he’d never run out of stories to read through. He located his most recent find in a shelf towards the back of the room; a book called ‘Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance’. Gerard then sat himself in his favorite leather chair, sinking slightly into the welcoming surface as he flicked through the book to find the page he’d left off on. 

Gerard often lost track of time when he was reading. He found himself absorbed in the text, reading till his gaze blurred and he wasn’t quite sure what to focus on anymore. Just as he was reaching the stage of feeling his eyes twitch from the uninterrupted focus he’d been carrying for more than an hour, someone cleared their throat in the silent library. Gerard almost swore under his breath in surprise, but he was pleased that he didn’t when he found that it wasn’t another servant that had been trying to get his attention. 

“O-oh sir, good evening.” Gerard flicked his book shut, straightening himself in his chair and anxiously pressing his skirt down towards his knees. “Was there something you needed?” He smiled sweetly at Anthony, who moved from his milling position by the door and began to make his way over to the maid. “Oh no, don’t mind me.” He sat opposite to Gerard in the pairing leather chair to where Gerard was seated. “I just didn’t want to be alone this evening. My brother is busy with some work so we cannot spend time together. Feel free to continue.” Anthony made a motion towards the book that Gerard was reading with an outstretched hand, slipping a small black box from out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a pair of glasses. The frames were thin and red, bringing a pinch of color to Anthony’s features as he placed them on the bridge of his nose. 

The brother was dressed finely as usual, suited in black with embedded white pinstripes organized through the fabric. His tie was a dazzling red shade to match his glasses, along with the red handkerchief in his jacket pocket. Gerard would have complimented Anthony on his dashing appearance if he had been in a position to, however he was not so he stayed silent. Instead he just nodded with a polite smile, turning his attention back to his book. 

Gerard’s reading was jarred and half unpleasant now that he had some company, although he would never admit it. He was used to being able to slump down in his chair and detain no sense of dignity when reading, however his superior being sat across from him stopped his relaxing and it was really quite unsettling. Gerard let his gaze slide up to Anthony over the edge of his book, interested to see what he was doing to pass the time. He seemed to be writing of some sorts; perhaps it was the calligraphy that Gerard so often found stains from. 

“Is your book not satisfying, Gerard?” Anthony’s voice rung out from opposite him, and Gerard jolted ever so slightly in shock to the sudden interruption of silence. The maid cleared his throat, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. “I’m sorry for looking sir, my mind was just wandering.” Gerard’s voice wavered. The surprise from Anthony’s sudden speech seeped out of his system after a few more moments. The brother smiled at the maid. “I don’t mind. Would you like to see?” Anthony raised a shaped eyebrow, causing Gerard to nod his head yes as he settled his book in his lap in the interest of having his attention fully on his superior. Anthony pursed his lips to blow cold air over the damp ink, drying it for a few moments as Gerard patiently waited to see. The brother soon held it up, and Gerard let out a pleasantly surprised noise. “I’ve seen the ink stains in your sheets, sir, but I haven’t been able to see your work. Now I think that all the stains were worth my scrubbing – this is truly something of beauty.” Gerard complimented accordingly. It was truly a pleasant sight. Anthony had written out his name in his specially crafted calligraphy pen, the lettering seeming elegant against the paper. “Thank you, Gerard.” Anthony’s lips pulled up into a smile as he set the page back down in his lap. Gerard’s eyes followed the movement. 

There was an uncomfortable moment when neither of the pair knew what to say, before there was a sudden knock at the door. A short servant stood in the grand doorway of the library, staring mostly at Gerard. His eyes were large and dark, his hair curling inwards around his face in tiny ringlets almost as if it were about to swallow him. “I-uh… Master Frank has requested for you, Gerard.” The boy’s gaze flicked to Anthony, who had just begun to sink down in his chair slightly to get more comfortable. Gerard’s brow briefly knitted in worry, before he got to his feet. What could Master Frank want at this time of night? “Okay Ray, I know where to go.” Gerard nodded at the young servant, who almost immediately scurried off. Gerard couldn’t help but note how scared the servant had looked. Perhaps Frank was angry? He couldn’t put his finger on anything that he had done particularly wrong… “Gerard, before you go. May I ask you something?” Anthony chimed from behind, causing Gerard to look back at him for a brief moment before angling his body towards him as a means of respect. “Of course sir.” Gerard replied, a slight smile taking upon his lips. “Who made your uniform for you? It is certainly beautiful.” Anthony asked, his gaze skimming over Gerard’s frame. “Oh-I…” Gerard stuttered a bit, struggling to hold Anthony’s gaze from embarrassment. He didn’t know who had made his uniform. “I’m afraid I was given this by Master Frank on my first day here, sir. I’m not entirely sure where it was made, or who made it.” Gerard watched as Anthony stood up from his seat and placed his pen aside, balancing his inked paper on top of a Gerard’s abandoned book. “Perhaps there is a label in the back.” He walked around the side of Gerard, who was now frozen in his place. The room was thick with something, some kind of tension that Gerard couldn’t quite pinpoint. Perhaps it was just Gerard’s nervousness around his superior that was causing it. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as Anthony’s talented fingers pulled back the elasticated spine of his dress, revealing the pale downward slope of Gerard’s uppermost back. The servant looked down at his feet, letting his teeth dig into his lower lip as he felt Anthony’s breath caress over the sensitive flesh of his neck. The brother was silent for a few more moments, and Gerard was almost certain that he was trembling under the other’s touch. “Interesting.” Anthony stepped back again, making no mention of a label. “Well, don’t let me keep you. My brother may need you urgently. Be sure to get there as soon as possible.” Gerard watched as his superior lowered into his seat again, taking his ink pen between his fingers and tearing himself a fresh piece of paper. “Yes sir.” Gerard replied, feeling proud when he heard his voice keep steady. “Have a nice evening.” 

Gerard made his way upstairs quickly, his feet padding across the carpeted hallways hurriedly. He followed Anthony’s order of being quick, arriving outside Frank’s bedroom door within two minutes. The house in which he worked was unbelievably large. He was certainly pleased that he was not the only maid in occupation otherwise he was certain that he’d never get the job done to a satisfactory standard. Cleaning the brother’s bedrooms was more than enough for him, and from that alone he had learned that they were very messy people. Gerard tapped his knuckles against Frank’s door, before taking a step back. 

“Who is it?” Frank’s voice came from behind the wood after a few moments, sounding rather muffled. “It’s Gerard, sir. Did you request me?” The servant took another step back as the door immediately ripped open to reveal a very pissed off looking Frank. “Yes, I did. You’re not to serve my brother’s room anymore, only mine. Your services will be replaced in Anthony’s room.” He spoke sharply, as confusion washed over Gerard. What had he done wrong? Were his cleaning skills not up to standard? Was this because of the stain that he’d left on Anthony’s sheets hoping that he wouldn’t notice? “Sir, if this is about the stain I’m terribly sorry. I just-“ Gerard began his heartfelt apology, only to be cut off by Frank in the same burly tone. “What? What are you talking about? Actually, I don’t want to know. Just follow my orders. Only my room from now on and I expect it to be spotless. You are dismissed.” Gerard didn’t have time to respond before Frank’s bedroom door was shut in his face rather abruptly. 

Gerard took a step back. That was weird… and rather impolite. Frank was usually the kindest he could possibly be, so there must have been something really jarring him. Nonetheless, Gerard started his journey back to his bedroom. The sun had set and it was getting dark, telling Gerard that it was time to head to the servant quarters before lights out. He made his way down his favorite hallway again and got lost in the stylized ceiling for a lengthy amount of time, before finally tearing his gaze away as the lights shut off for the night. Gerard was plunged into darkness.

His journey was now only lit by moonlight, and it was eerie to say the least. The hallways were the worst, the house creaking as it settled down for the night. Gerard kept his walking slow, not wanting to make any noise or to step on anything that would bring him any harm. The dark hallways were hazardous and he knew it from his scarce trips back to his room by moonlight when he got too carried away in the library. One time he had slipped and knocked his head on the side of a cart, being found unconscious where he had fell once daylight spread through the house. 

Gerard stopped as he came to a particularly dark hallway, taking in a breath. He knew that this was the only way to the servant’s quarters, but there was no way he was going down there. He wasn’t able to even make out a distinct shape of the floor, and he knew that this particular hall was often laden with servant’s clutter. Gerard was beginning to despair, thinking of another way before suddenly he felt something wrap tight around his waist from behind. He let out a shrill scream as he felt the floor rip out from underneath him, the noise bursting out in terror at what fate lay for him. What could be hiding in the dark like this for him? Some kind of monster? Gerard had heard tales of servant’s going missing that were ill behaved. Had he done something wrong?

Gerard’s scream only lasted for a few moments before it was sealed behind the palm of a warm hand being clasped over his gaping mouth. “It’s me. It’s me.” A voice came whispering from behind Gerard, hushed and seemingly nervous. A glimmer of recognition flooded through the servant, before it registered. Anthony. Gerard was still for a moment, before he began to whine and squirm in Anthony’s too tight grip. What could he want? Why was he out at this time of night? Gerard flinched as a clicking noise rung out, before the scene surrounding him flooded with a dull yellow light. He looked back at his superior, struggling more as he made his next round of protesting noises against the man’s palm. “I want you.” Anthony’s voice came whispering darkly in Gerard’s ear, his breath scoping out the panes of Gerard’s neck just as it had earlier. The servant immediately froze in the brother’s arms. What? Anthony Iero, the dashing millionaire (not to mention his half boss) wanted him? In what way? Was Gerard just overthinking to make this into something sexual? It couldn’t be… 

“You walk around in your little skirt all the time, bending over and getting on all fours – even on my fucking bed you’re showing off your pretty little bum for anyone to see. You know I’m watching, don’t you? That’s why you do it.” Gerard closed his eyes, inhaling a shaky breath as he felt Anthony’s warm hand begin to trail down his hip slowly towards the edge of his skirt. The servant remained silent, lost for a response other than his shaky intakes of air. Gerard was almost certain that the space around them was heating up just to spite him, causing his cheeks to turn pink and his skin to start exuding a sheen of sweat. What Anthony was saying wasn’t exactly true – he hadn’t known that the brother had been watching otherwise he’d be careful to keep his decency – but of course he’d known when his bum had been on show. He rather enjoyed the cool air on the often hidden skin when it was particularly hot, especially during the past few months when there was a fireplace on in nearly every room. “You’re just so… tempting. There have been many times where I’ve wanted to walk in and take you, but I stopped myself every single time. I can’t stop myself any more. You’re just too delicious.” Gerard inhaled a sharp breath as he felt Anthony’s hand slide up the crease of his innermost thigh, tracing the edge of what had to be the lace of his panties that he was wearing that day. 

Gerard wanted to play it hard to get, he really did. He wished he wasn’t so easy. Perhaps in the future he’d allow himself a little pride and say no, but right now Anthony was morphing Gerard into putty between his fingers to play with as he pleased. His every touch was making Gerard’s heart beat a little faster, his face turn a shade darker and his skin to prick a little more with rushes of goose bumps. 

“Get on your knees.” Gerard felt Anthony’s weight disappear from behind him, and he couldn’t have disobeyed if he wanted to. His balance betrayed him, cascading him to his knees against the stone floor almost painfully. He splayed his legs open to catch his fall, before he slowly shuffled upwards to keep himself decent to at least some extent. He looked up at Anthony, who was now facing away from Gerard and busying his hands with something between his hips. 

The servant let out a hitched groan as he figured out what the brother was doing. Oh god, he was unbuckling himself. Anthony turned around again after a brief moment. Gerard let his lips part slightly as Anthony shamelessly exposed himself, the length of his cock almost making Gerard drool a little. The servant ashamedly wanted that in his mouth. It was thick and swollen with arousal, the head already leaking a small bead of milky precome that was nestled into his slit. Anthony’s length led down to a thick mat of dark wiry hair that adorned the base of his cock, appearing somewhat trimmed and groomed. Gerard swallowed the pool of spit that had gathered around his tongue, although his mouth was still incredibly wet in anticipation. “Yeah, you want it?” Anthony’s voice came from above, almost mocking in nature. Gerard lost all sense of dignity as he nodded. “Please sir.” He whispered, before he licked his lips and swallowed again. Gerard then parted his wet lips, sticking his tongue out as he waited for Anthony. The brother let out a pleased noise at the sight, and Gerard could’ve sworn that he saw his erection twitch. “Such a good boy, look at you.” Gerard felt Anthony’s hands running through his hair, his fingertips brushing at his scalp. The servant let out a needy noise, looking up at Anthony with big eyes as he felt him place the beginning of his length on Gerard’s tongue. 

Gerard slowly tightened his lips into a ring, feeling the hot skin of Anthony’s cock against the roof of his mouth. He pushed his tongue upwards, collecting the precome that was drizzled at the man’s tip and making a pleased noise at the musky taste that flooded his mouth. He swallowed again, beginning to sink downwards onto his length just as he felt Anthony hold him still using the hands he had nested into the hair at the back of his head. Gerard stopped, before he felt Anthony’s length beginning to push downwards into the back of his throat. What was he doing? Gerard had given many a blowjob and he prided himself on being talented in the area, but nobody had ever pushed into his mouth like this… The servant felt his superior’s cock hit the back of his throat, causing him to make a choked gagging noise. No deeper than this, right? Gerard felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as Anthony continued to press down, using a hand on the servant’s jaw to angle his head just right to where he could slide his length down his throat. Gerard made another wet choked noise, spit drooling down his chin onto his lap as Anthony pulled back again with a shaky noise of pleasure. The servant closed his eyes, moaning quietly as he felt the girth push into the wet heat again. It stretched his throat with a slight burn, bulging out his neck as Anthony began to thrust properly. The brother let out a long drawl of pleasure, sounding obscene even to his own ears as it hitched in the middle from Gerard dragging his tongue against the underside of his shaft. A mixture of spit and precome was webbing between the base of Anthony’s cock and Gerard’s chin now, choked noises of pleasure escaping the man on his knees every time the other pulled back far enough. 

Anthony soon began to move faster again, wet slurping noises passing from the mouth of Gerard as he sucked messily. Gerard’s nose kept bumping the hair of Anthony’s crotch every time he pushed deep enough to get his entire cock down the other’s throat, rewarding him with a brief wash of masculine musk each time. Gerard looked up at his superior with large watery eyes as he felt a warm wetness spread between his own spread legs, not entirely sure what it was until the smell of cum filled the air. He had cum untouched into his own panties just from being used like this. Anthony seemed to notice, a low growl rolling in his throat as he grabbed at Gerard’s hair and began to pound into his mouth. It was either that, or the tight heated coil of his orgasm was getting close to releasing. The servant closed his eyes, struggling to breathe through his nose as the brother moved even faster. Anthony’s cock was slamming in and out of his throat, surely bruising Gerard’s lips from the sheer force of his movements. Gerard wasn’t sure when to expect it, but he soon felt a salty warmth flood his mouth from the back of his throat. Gerard gagged again, pulling away quickly before heaving loudly once he was on all fours. His back hunched up painfully, his hair falling in his eyes as he suddenly lost his dinner in a mess of spit and come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a first attempt at smut! I hope that it was okay, any comments or advice will be greatly appreciated! I haven't checked this through properly, so I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo okay I know this is a super short chapter, but I just wanted to post an opening in time for gerardsdaddy's birthday!! happy birthday dude! This is my first fanfic, so I hope that it was okay. My chapters will usually be longer, but as I've already said I just wanted to get this out there!


End file.
